


The Library

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Head Boy, Head Girl, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Shenanigans in the Library.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. written and inspired by Elithien's art. Not heavy on smut.

Hermione brushed her fingers along the different spines of the books in the library. She always loved books. She was looking at all the different titles, unaware of Draco walking into the library. He adjusted the head boy pin on his robes and watched her for a moment. He took out his wand and waved a silent incantation. Hermione was busy looking at a book that she didn’t notice her skirt was shortening. 

“Out after curfew, what kind of example is that Head girl?” Draco said from behind her

“Stop bothering me Malfoy” Hermione said reading her book

“Well I can’t give you any special treatment because you’re out after curfew. I’ll have to take points, and report this to the headmistress”

“Do you enjoy bothering me?”

“We could do other things, but you seem more interested in reading”

“This book is more interesting than present company”

“Is that so?”

Draco walked behind her. His hand glided along the hem of her skirt before touching the bare skin on her thigh. Hermione seem unphased by his touch. His hand slowly started to move up her thigh. 

“Nobody likes a tease Malfoy” Hermione said

Draco brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck slowly. 

“I’ve often thought of this, of you in the library in your uniform, reading some boring book” Draco said

His hands reached up under her skirt and found she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Hermione could feel Draco hard against her immediately. His hand reached up and he groped her through her sweater. 

“That’s rather naughty Head girl, where you expecting someone?” Draco asked as his fingers touched her wetness

Hermione almost dropped the book in her hands. Draco’s fingers slipped inside her, working her, as she started to moan. Her head fell back and the book fell out of her hands. 

“Draco…” Hermoine gasped out

Draco turned her and pushed her towards the shelves. Hermione braced her hands as she heard the clink of his belt and felt her skirt being pushed up. She felt his warm skin against hers. She felt his hands groping her, his mouth on her neck. He was already inside her as she held onto the shelves. She reached behind her and touched the skin on his hip. Her nails digging into his flesh. 

“Harder” Hermione said

Draco thrusts became more erratic, his breathing quickened, he bit down on her neck, That would definitely leave a mark later. Hermione felt his hand side down her chest under her skirt, where his fingers reached her most sensitive spot. She threw her head back against him as she felt the familiar feeling inside her build up. And just as she was about to reach her peak, a silver stag appeared before them both. 

“Um Hermione” the stag began to speak with Harry’s voice

“FUCK!” Draco yelled out in frustration

Hermione glared at the stag as Draco stopped moving.

“We dropped off the kids in your house, but it seems you aren’t here. They went to their rooms, but I didn’t check your room. Please don't be naked. I can’t unsee that, and I’ll need to be obliviated, so don’t be naked and come out from wherever you are please.” Harry’s voice said

“Fucking Potter! His timing is perfect!” Draco said

“His timing is atrocious” Hermoine said pulling away

“Where do you think you’re going?"

“We have to go, the kids are at the house”

“Oh no, we’re not done yet”

“Draco!”

Draco pulled Hermione back and set her on the table. He kissed her while tugging on her Gryffindor tie. 

“Let me put another baby in you” Draco said

“No! No no no no! We already have two! What do you want a quidditch team?”

“Now that you mention it, yes”

“No Draco!"

"What can I do to convince you?”

“Do you still have your quidditch uniform?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll see what I can do”

* * *

_30 minutes later_

The floor roared to life and Hermione and Draco walked out, holding a cake and other desserts. Harry was sitting on the sofa watching the kids play.

“Sorry we were picking up the desserts” Hermione said

“Really?” Harry asked

“Yes really” Hermione said 

Draco placed the cake down on the table and went to scoop up his two children, Scorpius and Lyra. 

“Did you miss us?” Draco asked

“Yes! The two children said

“What kind of dessert is this? Because it left bite marks on your neck Hermione” Harry said

Hermione placed a hand on her neck, covering the mark. Harry merely smirked and went to cut a slice of cake. 


End file.
